Beso de angel
by Ai-Con
Summary: Antes de que Fubuki regrese a hokaido, goenji lo confiesa su mas grandes sentimientos, y tras un beso... son poseidos por la pasion... GOENJIXFUBUKI LEMON


Okis aquí vuelvo nuevamente a este gran fandom, y como era de esperarse volví al modo Yaoi con lemon. Y nuevamente pongo a Goenji en el lemon pero ahora con Fubuki, estoy muy encantada de que haya muchos fics de esta serie y mejor aun español, además vengo el doble de feliz por que a LaLaAnthanieCullen Masen me a pedido que le escribe este fic lo que significa que a la gente de este fandom si le gusta mis fics, mejor no los aburro y lean este fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** Cuando Kageto "Shadow" Yamino, Matsuno "Max" Kuusuke, Reina o Queen Yagami (Ulvida para todos) y Maquia sean parte de Inazuma Japan entonces Inazuma Eleven será mío, hasta entonces no, por el momento es propiedad de Level-5 y hago este fanfic con la intención de entretener y por diversión, no con intenciones de lucro.

**Beso de ángel**

_**Pedido por: LaLaAnthanieCullen Masen**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ahí estaban, los dos, viéndose directamente a los ojos, simplemente era doloroso, sin embargo ambos sabían que este momento llegaría. En el patio de la secundaria Raimon Goenji había citado a Fubuki a las 10 de la noche para decirle algo muy importante, algo que los implica a ambos y que no podía esperar.

-Goenji-Kun ¿Por qué me has citado a estas horas?- pregunto el delantero de la camiseta del numero 9, su se escucha tan tierno.

-Fubuki…- pronuncio de sus labios el nombre del albino/lila en tono platinado– Lo que tengo que decirte es algo muy importante, ya que mañana vuelves a Hookaido y si no te lo digo ahora voy a amortiguarme por el resto de mi vida a si que.. Por favor solo te pido que me escuches…-

-Si- asistió Shiro de una manera aun más tierna que su voz provocando un leve sonrojo en Shuya.

-Aquí… voy… Fubuki tu, desde que te por primera vez en Okinawa en el partido con Épsilon había algo que me llamo la atención, no solo me refiero a tus tecinas o como debutabas como delantero, si no fue tu apariencia, tengo que admitir que te consideraba un poco débil, pero en el partido con Génesis y Dark Emperor demostraste ser fuerte con lo del problema de personalidad y con lo de de Someoka, fue entonces que me di cuenta de que te admiraba- cuando el peli crema dijo esto el corazón de Fubuki empezó a latir de una manera extraordinaria- y no solo fue eso justo hoy me di cuenta de que tu… tu… me… tu… me… gustas…-

-…Goenji-Kun…-

-Si ya lo se… entenderé que me odies por decirte esto… así que…- se di media vuelta para irse- solo quería que supieras esto-

Dio unos cinco pasos lejos del oji-gris, cuando entonces una mano lo agarro de una de las mangas de la chamarra, volteo a ver al joven de tez blanca como la cellisca quien le suplicaba con la mirada que no lo dejara.

-Goenji-Kun yo no podría odiarte…- sus mejillas se adornaron de un leve sonrojo- tu también me gustas…-

¿Escucho bien? ¿Qué le gusta? No lo podía creer, lo que oía -¿Lo puedes repetir?-

-A pesar de que nos conocimos hace poco e descubierto que te he amado a si que…- sin ningún previo aviso sus labios fueron sellados con los de Goenji.

Abrió los ojos en par en par al sentir como el pelipardo los besa, al principio se asusto un poco, pero después acepto gustosamente el beso cerrando sus bellos ojos grises.

(Y Aquí es donde inicia el lemon ^/^ querido publico)

Goenji masajeaba con una suma suavidad los suaves labios de Fubuki con su lengua. Se podría decir que por inercia el goleador de fuego metió su mano derecha en la playera blanca del albino/lila para poder masajear la espalda del chico, Shiro sintió unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorriendo esa área vulnerable, como en unos cinco segundos el peli crema empezó a besar el delicado y manso cuello de Fubuki.

-Go…Goenji-Kun…- gimió algo confundido Fubuki.

Con su lengua bajaba una y otra dejando ahí un rastro de saliva, marcando que el príncipe de las nieves era suyo y de nadie más.

-¡Ah, Goenji-Kun! ¿¡Que estas haciendo?-

-Solo estoy marcándote, para que la gente sepa de que me perteneces a mí- su voz se escuchaba bastante lasciva.

Inconscientemente o conscientemente el peli lila de tono platinado empezó a llevar sus dos manos a los pantalones y se metieron debajo de estos para poder tocar la cadera de Goenji, no quería quedarse atrás, con una gran sutileza quito el pantalón. Unos cinco o cuatro minutos después los dos delanteros se quedaron sin nada de ropa excepto sus shorts, tirados en el pasto del patio, y aun seguían en el mismo proceso como iniciaron, un poco mas tarde el peli crema se separo del cuello del capitán de Haruken para poder besarlo con placer, a los seis segundos después se separo y vio a Fubuki directamente a los ojos, habían adquirido un hermoso brillo en ellos, y con la luz de la luna se veían el doble de hermosos. Fubuki solo lo miraba como si estuviera confundido y a la vez suplicando que continuara.

El numero 10 de Raimon eleven empezó a relamerse los labios, terminando esto fue a besar el pecho del oji gris, figo su mirada en los pezones y dirigió su lengua en el derecho, primero lo lamio y luego lo mordió suavemente pero eso provoco que Fubuki diera un leve pero notorio gemido de placer, al poco tiempo hiso lo mismo con el otro pezón, dejando un gran rastro de saliva en ellos bajo sus besos al abdomen del joven de tez blanca, besando parte por parte, Shiro tenia los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración entrecortada, no sabia si estaba alucinando o su mente le jugaba una broma, lo cierto es que lo estaba disfrutando. Justo entonces sintió como la tela de su prenda le era despojada, dejando ver su miembro adormilado, Shuya se acerco para poder besar la punta de esa virilidad, fue un pequeño y suave beso, después empezó a lamerlo y al final lo introdujo en su húmeda y caliente embocadura.

-Goenji… Goenji-kun…- llevo sus dos manos al los hermoso cabellos del joven jugador para poder cepillarlos con la punta de sus dedos.

Con su mano derecha sostuvo el miembro, y a si empezó a succionar, al principio fue lento pero después fue mas rápido y con salvajez, luego aumento la velocidad y en unas ocasiones sus dientes gruesos rosaban con la carne del órgano sexual de Shiro provocando unos cuantos quejidos, justo en ese momento…

-Ah… Ah… me vengo… Goenji-Kun…-

Al escuchar las palabras del albino aumento el doble de velocidad, los gemidos se hicieron más rápidos y más fuertes que antes. Fubuki no pudo evitarlo y se vino dejando su semilla en la boca de Goenji, aquel liquido a perlado sabia exquisito, mejor que cualquier de la comidas mas sabrosas que podían existir en el mundo de la cocina, trago todo el semen hasta la ultima gota. El delantero de fuego se levanto quedo su rostro sobre el del príncipe de las nieves, los dos con la respiración agitada, pero no dudaron ni un solo segundo para poder besarse nuevamente, dulcemente y después de unos segundos se separaron.

-Goenji-Kun…-

-Aun… aun no e terminado…- decía con la voz entrecortada Goenji.

Goenji coloco a Fubuki boca abajo, su cadera sobre el trasero de Shirou, entonces coloco su pene sobre las suaves pero tentadora y encantadoras nalgas de delantero numero 9 de Raimon y empezó a meterlo lentamente per al vez tortuosamente. Al principio El peligris sintió dolor, pero después se le paso, mas tarde Goenji inicio el vaivén (creo que así se llama) la penetra los tenia tan excitados ambos, tanto como Goenji a si como a Fubuki, aunque claro fuera el ojigris quien sintiera el goce del placer combinado con el dolor.

-¡Go-Goenji-Kun!- grita Shirou.

-Fu-Fu-buki-

Llegando al clímax nuevamente el liquido a perlado salió pero por parte del goleador de fuego. Goenji salió del interior de Fubuki dejando ver su trasero como salía por su entrada el semen, aquella sustancia que representaba su amor, la prueba de su amor.

-Fubuki- el peli crema volteo al peligris hacia el.

-Goenji-kun… eso fue maravilloso- decía entre voz agitada.

-¿Te gusto?-

-No, me encanto, espero que algún día se repita-

-Si- respondió el número 10 de Raimon mientras le daba un beso sobre su mejilla derecha.

-Te amo… mi Goenji-Kun…-

-Igual yo… Fubuki, mi príncipe de las nieves…-

_**Fin.**_

Tantán!

Espero que les haya gustado, en especial__LaLaAnthanieCullen Masen.

Esto fue todo.

_**-Aicon Fuera-**_


End file.
